It is known to produce plush-type cloth by weaving an additional work yarn or filling yarn into a textile base and drawing this additional yarn away from the surface of the fabric. This forms loops which may thereafter be cut so as to produce so-called warp pile fabric. Although such fabric is strong and durable, its production is expensive.
It is also known to implant fibers or short thread sections in a synthetic-resin base. Usually a rubber-type base is employed, the product being used as a bath mat, rug, or the like. Various methods have been proposed to form such a nonwoven plush-type cloth, but none of them combines simplicity with sureness in operation.